Craigs choice
by leleime-cutie
Summary: i have change the way the choice between ashley and manny is played out i hope u enjoy it .


Craig Manning woke up drained ,he didn't get any sleep he was thinking about the night before then he turned around and realized that it wasn't a dream it was real he was in the couch lying next to manny , looking at the clock next to his couch he realized it was 4 o' clock in the morning and he barely had any sleep, then he remembered why. He knew he had to wake her up and make sure she got out before joey realized but then again after all they we in his garage so it was highly unlikely that joey would check. he sat there wondering about what was going to happen today.it had been a week since the first time he and Ms. Manuela Santos and he had there first time together and he thought about how perfect it was, he had Manuela beautiful , cheerful devoted and exciting and he had Ms Ashley Kerwin also beautiful but more serious and driven both wonderful women both his. he felt honored to be able to have these to women loving him and he didn't want to loose any of them.As he laid there thinking about them he was looking at Manny she even looked more beautiful sleeping so peaceful and serene was this moment. She took his breath away this time. Then he cuddled her up and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day   
  
He woke up and manny wasn't there obviously she had woken up and went back home. He wanted to see her again so badly but he realized it was in their best interest for her to be in bed when her mother wakes up and to to be in Craig's arms when joey comes to wake him up as usual. Craig got up when up stairs had a hot bath and got ready for school.  
  
at school   
  
when he reached school he was greeted by his girlfriend ashley. she kissed him for a greeting and he and her went into school hand in hand. He walked with er to her locker and he was greeted by paige and spinner.  
  
"Hey Craig and Ashley you look even hotter today than u did yesterday". said Spinner. Craig and Ashley looked at each other confused  
  
"Hey" said Paige then she rolled her eyes,"spinner is trying out for the part of romeo in the school play, so he has been trying this romantic bit since the morning started."  
  
"maybe u shouldn't use one syllable words to describe women if u want to be romantic." they all laughed at Spinner's confusion.  
  
"hey Ash maybe we should try out for the play. " Craig said  
  
"no i was going to do the music for the play maybe we could do it together.'  
  
"ok but i really had my heart set on playing a part ."  
  
"ok well you could do it alone ,try out im sure you will have lot of fun and at least we will bee on the same stage."  
  
hey look you haven't gotten the part yet." said Spinner,"im your competition."  
  
Ashley giggles "yeh anyways we've got class now ."  
  
"oh i yet i got go to my locker ill be there in a minute"  
  
ok   
  
Craig reached he locker rushing to take out the books for Mr. Armstrong's class. He noticed a letter.   
  
from: Manny   
  
to: Craig  
  
he picks i up and grabs the books and runs to the class room.  
  
he expects to sit beside ashley but it seems like hazel and paige were deep in conversation so he didn't bother to complain he just sat next ot spinner and left them to there gossip. he took out the letter and it read  
  
Dear Craig   
  
last night was great im sorry i had to leave but i had o make sure my mom saw me in bed the next day. im glad we are together again and i miss you like hell you like the smell its Chanel i though it might give the letter sex appeal. lol. anyways i im glad you're taking the time out to let your relationship blossom. i miss you and i want to taste you lips again so badly . anyways . i love you i really mean that .   
  
bye.  
  
Manny  
  
he loved her perfume . he wasn't paying any attention to the class spinner was talking to him and he didn't even hear him.   
  
"hey craig"  
  
"craig"  
  
"craig"  
  
"craig"Mr. armstrong said   
  
"huh Yeh here" the whole class laughed .  
  
where is you assignment  
  
oh Yeh here."  
  
"thank you"  
  
Mr. armstrong walked away  
  
" what was up no sleep last night manny keep you up"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"such a stud"  
  
"i know anyways when are the try outs for the parts ."  
  
"lunch"  
  
"ok see you there competitor"  
  
"Yeh competition ha"  
  
at lunch  
  
Craig looked around and saw manny there  
  
"hey what are you doing here'  
  
'trying out for juliet'  
  
"oh k "  
  
"you Great a do the music hear that ashley is doing it too said manny wish a 'disgusted look   
  
"no actually i want i a part i don't know what to try out for"  
  
"hey maybe you could try out for romeo"  
  
'i don't know"  
  
"i could be your juliet"  
  
"ok "Craig said smiling ,"you already are"  
  
"manny giggled thanks so about after school u want to go to the dot"  
  
craig thought for a moment nah that was too risky first of all ashley could be there and if not paige one of any of Ashley's friends could be there  
  
"how about my garage"  
  
manny santos  
  
"oh ok, they are calling my name "  
  
good luck   
  
Turns out manny did great, she go t the pat hands down she was perfect. and craig did excellently a s well and now they were going to play the parts together . it was great. he met up with ashley later on in the day  
  
"oh how comes i dint see you at the auditions well the music auditions were in music class today so we didn't need to audition with you i wanted to come and watch you though but paige was telling me this story which in her opinion i just had to hear. any ways how did you do'  
  
"i got the part"  
  
"great"  
  
"who's the lucky juliet "  
  
"manny"  
  
"oh great that girl she looks like such a slut now at an image change  
  
she's a nice kid i hope she got over that crush she had on u though"  
  
"Yeh i hope so too" craig said feeling guilty about the way the were talking about manny as if she wasn't worth the time of day but he could show how he really felt because it just might lead ashley to make conclusions.so he shut up   
  
"well i have a lot of work to d i have to write 8 songs for the play so i guess this is ""good bye"  
  
"Yeh goodbye "  
  
"i love you "  
  
:"Yeh me too '  
  
"bye"Ashley kissed Craig for about a minute and then went home"  
  
craig rushed home in anticipation for Manny's visit and when he went into the garage he saw manny sit in the couch looking deep in thought.  
  
hey manny  
  
"hey craig"  
  
he kissed her   
  
"you look upset i know the perfect cure for that"  
  
he kissed her again  
  
"how much do u love me"  
  
"so much u don't even know"  
  
"so what wouldn't u do for me"  
  
"nothing"  
  
kissing her over and over again as she spoke  
  
"well i have a request"  
  
ok what is it u want me to buy u something get something bring you somewhere what  
  
well i was wondering if u could just break up with ashley for me  
  
what i   
  
i think that i have been patent long enough now for u to make a choice  
  
who is it Craig me or ashley  
  
can i have another week to think about this   
  
i think u already chose bye  
  
she walked out liking so upset   
  
he knew he could do nothing to comfort her nothing to make her feel any better he was stuck and he couldn't get out so he went to bed alone that night thinking about what could be done about the whole situation how o get manny back or which one to choose. he feel asleep thinking about it and wondering what could be done. 


End file.
